Long Kiss Goodbye
by Punk Alchemist
Summary: Axel is forgotten, but all may not be lost after all.... Happy AkuRoku day! : Rated T to be on the safe side. Warning for shonen-ai between Axel and Roxas


Long Kiss Goodbye

Wrote this for AkuRoku day :3 I love those two together so much :] The story was inspired by the song "Long Kiss Goodbye",

a Naruto Shippuuden ending. Please enjoy x] Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or these two luscious boys.

They rightly belong to Square Enix.

* * *

The pain of being forgotten... Why did Axel feel like this...? Nobodies weren't supposed to have hearts, so why was he feeling like this... Why was he feeling _period_...? Emotions were reserved to those that were Somebodies...those that had those precious, treasured items called hearts. Yet, somehow, he felt a deep pain, residing near his chest area...

He shouldn't be able to feel anything. So, Roxas didn't remember him, so what? They had only been best friends. Whenever one was seen, the other couldn't be too far behind. Axel's eyes turned downward, frowning. Damn him for ever caring. Damn him for thinking it might be good to befriend at least one person in the Organization. Look at what he was reduced to. A broken traitor. The redhead looked up once more. Well, either way, he didn't want to leave without at least seeing Roxas and telling him goodbye, even if the blonde couldn't care less...

Roxas sat in his room, feeling extremely addled. "Axel..." He tasted the name upon his lips. That Axel guy...had been his best friend when he was in Organization 13, and for the love of Kami, he couldn't remember! Nothing! Blue eyes glanced out the window, scanning and surveying below. Why couldn't he remember...? That man was connected with his past, and he wished he knew why. Even one small memory might help him remember... Just one...

"Roxas...." The blonde's head snapped up, looking at the redhead standing before him in his room. "Axel!" He nearly fell off of his bed, surprised by his sudden entrance. Axel blinked, but shook his head, taking a tentative step closer towards him. "You don't remember, that's fine. I figured...I should leave. There's nothing left that I can do..." Roxas looked at Axel, trying to remember something....anything....

"Axel, I want to remember. I've...been told things, but I still don't understand. Please, can't you tell me? I want to know. You said we were best friends, right? I want to know more. The Organization, th-" Axel laid a finger upon the former organization member's lips, smiling sadly. "I wish I could tell you, Roxas, but if you can't remember, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." Before he could say anything more, Axel's lips descended upon his own, causing the blonde to become rather wide eyed and blush, but not resist. As if it may help him remember, he gently kissed Axel back, playing with the fiery red strands of hair.

Axel could have almost died happy at that moment.... He, also, allowed himself to become engrossed in the kiss, pulling him closer. He never wanted to let him go. His lips were so soft, and he fit right in his lap, right against him, like his missing puzzle piece.

The blonde made a small noise, pushing ever closer to the redhead. Though he couldn't remember a single memory, he knew that he felt right at that moment, kissing a near perfect stranger. Somehow, he felt they were connected by something stronger than memories. Stronger than any other memories he had ever had in Twilight Town.

When they drew for breath, a thin line of saliva hung between them, connecting their lips. Roxas stared intently at Axel, almost waiting for the redhead to say something...

"I don't...want to leave you here..." Roxas smiled. "So don't. I...may not quite understand what's going on right now....but I do want to remember, Axel. But until then...we can run away together and create new memories along the way." Axel froze for a second, then grinned. The blonde thought that that expression suited him better than a saddened look, and nuzzled lightly against his neck, waiting for the redhead to respond.

"Well, how comfortable do you think you'd be running away with someone you barely know? And how much do you trust me?" Roxas looked directly into Axel's eyes, his arms wrapped around his neck. "Well, according to you and so many other people, you are from my past and...that somehow feels right to me. As for the trust thing... I feel that in order to care for someone, there must be some trust between both parties....Axel." The redhead blinked, looking carefully at Roxas, who smirked. "Wait....is that...." "Axel, I remember you."

* * *

A/N: Meh, a bit too short for my liking. :/ But I wanted to submit something for the adorable AkuRoku day. Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
